


Self- Damnation

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Lucien likes how things progressed.
Relationships: Lucien & Caleb Widogast, Lucien/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Self- Damnation

Beau had ran off to the others to show the mark. They were all nervous and excited. Caleb just pulled his shirt back on, just stone quiet.

He walked by the Tombtakers. They all looked at the Mighty Nein with confusion in their eyes. Lucien tried to meet Caleb's eyes but Caleb wouldn't look up. 

"Up." Caleb whispered. The door to his bedroom had a red eye drawn on it. Caleb tapped it for a moment, and opened the door.

His room was just as it had always been when he made the tower. That was a comfort. After this whole thing this was a comfort. Caleb took a deep breath and slipped out of his shirt. 

Caleb ran his finger over the new eye mark on his shoulder. It felt like a branding, warm to the touch and the skin feeling every little movement his arm made. He grimaced. What would Molly have thought? Even he tried to cover them. He was bound to that tiefling and he was bound to that city. Given what Lucien could do with his team, if he took control over Caleb…

Frumpkin was at Caleb's feet, purring and meowing. Caleb sat down in the corner of his room, right next to the window curtains. It was double sided and touched the ground. On the side that faced the room, they were beige, a plain color but not cold. The side facing the wall had that all too familiar pattern of purples, scarlet, gold and hues of blue. Caleb grabbed the curtain and held it to his chest, pulling it over the mark on his arm. Frumpkin climbed onto Caleb's arms, half laying in the hammock created from Caleb holding the carpet. Caleb saw a red mark in the shape of an eye on the leg, right under his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Darling." Caleb whispered and felt his cheeks get wet. The tears landed on the beige side of the curtains. Caleb was surprised to see that the tears were clear. 

Caleb wondered what Molly would think. Of course they wouldn't be here if Molly still was. Vess DeRogna might still be alive. She would still have the book. Maybe DeRogna would have gone after them. 

Trent would laugh at him, mock him for still sacrificing for magic and letting himself be manipulated to learn magic. Again. Caleb laughed to himself. This was actually the third time that this happened. Luck always comes in threes. Whould this one be his undoing? Certainly with Lucien's abilities, it certainly could.

Frumpkin turned to look around and hissed. Caleb couldn't exactly see what he was hissing at. Not the details anyway. He could see a purple mass making its way towards him. 

"It's only been a couple hours and you're mourning your own life."

Caleb glared a bit. Fire building behind his eyes. 

"You read the book and went through what I did." Lucien sat down. "You saw what I did." 

"You have power over us." Caleb clenched his jaw. 

Lucien laughed and sat down next to him. "You mean like my group?" 

Caleb was quiet. He still held the curtain close to his chest. Frumpkin grew quiet but was glaring at Lucien. "You and the monk are very different from my group. Any power I have over you is more...Your fondness than anything I could do." 

"I don't want you in my head." Caleb almost hissed. Lucien stopped for a moment. "...I would rather see you like you. I wouldn't dare mess with it." 

"You called me dangerous." 

"I called you attractive." Lucien smiled. "You are clever, incredibly attractive and when you show me exactly who you are… I could melt. That's dangerous." 

"You are a charmer." Caleb wiped his cheeks. 

"We are friends." Lucien moved closer. 

"You've bound us to you." Caleb huffed. 

"We've been bound before you ever started north. I can smell the grave on you." Lucien rested his head on Caleb's unmarked shoulder. "I won't fuck with that."

"And Beau?" Caleb smirked. Lucien's eyes widened. 

"She's so mean." Lucien nuzzled into Caleb's neck. 

"And you're connected to the both of us. Forever." Caleb actually laughed. 

Frumpkin stopped glaring at the tiefling. Lucien reached out and scratched the cat's ears. The cat purred softly. Lucien returned the sound. Caleb actually laughed. 

"You can be such a softie." Caleb hummed.

"I can be whatever you want." Lucien hummed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Caleb nodded.

"Caleb, are you in here?" A familiar feminine voice rang out. Lucien's tail froze and nuzzled deeper into Caleb's neck. 

"Hide me." Lucien whispered. Caleb stood up and rushed to the door. 

"Hello, Beauregard." Caleb nodded. 

"Are you hooking up with Lucien? I saw him come up here and your shirt-" Beau asked. 

Caleb blinked and closed the door. 

"That's not an answer." Beau yelled through the door.

"Yes it is." Lucien yelled back. 

"Don't antagonize her." Caleb sighed. 

"Yes, sir." Lucien laughed.


End file.
